The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Stories in script form are typically written by scriptwriters in plain text, a script specifying the characters, dialog, backgrounds, props, director or stage directions, and scenes of a story. In order for a script to be performed or acted out, time, effort, and resources are required. Among other things, backgrounds and sets may need to be built, props and costumes acquired, actors are needed to play the characters, a director is required to coordinate the actors, stagehands, and other persons involved as specified by the script, and the like. Each change in the script, in turn, requires a corresponding change in the performance of the script.
In a computerized environment, characters may be represented as avatars and the avatars may be programmed to speak dialog, move a certain way, or otherwise serve as substitutes for human actors. Typically technical persons, such as computer programmers or coders, write program code to specify avatars and their performance actions. Such program code is in computer programming languages that are not familiar to non-technical writers, such as scriptwriters. Although scriptwriters are the experts in writing a story in script form, as opposed to computer programmers, scriptwriters likely lack the requisite computer programming knowledge to write a story in script form in computer programming languages capable of generating avatar performances.
For laypersons not versed in scriptwriting or computer programming, it is even more difficult to easily write a story in script form and have it easily and quickly performed with all the elements specified in the script.